Manos machadas
by pastanaga
Summary: En un mundo en el que los humanos conviven con seres paranormales, un cazador solitario apodado Salamander asesina a todos las criaturas no humanas, provocando la ira de sus semejantes. Perseguido por toda clase de monstruos y asediado por el famoso grupo de cazadores Fairy Tail. (Natsuxharem)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Salamander

Bajo el fuerte brillo de la luna, unas criaturas humanoides repletas de pelo devoraban ferozmente el cadáver de un hombre de mediana edad.

Me moría por salir de caza-gruñó uno de ellos arrancando el brazo de su presa.

No recibió respuesta de su semejante que arremetía bocados contra el cadáver.

Una sombra se proyectó en la pared del callejón, alarmando a las criaturas.

Está prohibido que los perros vayan sin correa-rió la figura encapuchada.

Has elegido un mal momento chico-dijo una de ellos con tono grave.

Al menos servirás para alimentarnos-rugió el otro con una voz áspera.

Lo siento pero tengo otros planes, además sois vosotros los que habéis tenido mala suerte de toparos conmigo.

Un rayo de luna hizo visible la figura humana del encapuchado, que llevaba una gran espada situada en la espalda y cuyos mechones rosas sobresalían.

Tu...tu...tu eres-balbuceó uno de ellos.

¿Quién es?-preguntó.

Se rumorea que un encapuchado solitario, portador de una gigantesca espada se dedica a aniquilar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, no se sabe más de él, pero siempre deja la firma de Salamander-explicó con temor.

Vaya no sabía que fuese famoso-dijo entusiasmado-pero te has equivocado en algo, yo no mato a cualquiera, yo asesino a cosas como tú.

En un rápido movimiento desenvainó su arma, dejando al descubierto involuntariamente una larga cabellera rosa.

El licántropo trató de reaccionar pero rápidamente fue rebanado por la mitad y generando un charco de sangre.

Maldito-gruñó el restante lanzando un veloz zarpazo.

El pelirosa esquivó ágilmente el ataque y contraatacó lanzando un certero tajo arrebatándole el brazo a su contrincante.

¿Que eres?-gruñó al borde del colapso el monstruo.

Soy un cazador, y me llamo Natsu Dragneel-finalizó dando el golpe de gracia, salpicando la pared del líquido rojo.

El sol brillaba tenue cubierto por un manto de pesadas nubes, el angosto callejón que por la noche había presenciado la escena, era ocupado por una pelirroja que observaba el nombre "Salamander", escrito con sangre en la pared, a su lado una peli azul sostenía un pesado libro en el que anteriormente había escrito una serie de apuntes.

Levy ordena al equipo de limpieza, que vengan de inmediato a deshacerse de los cadáveres-ordenó la pelirroja.

Por supuesto Erza-respondió saliendo del callejón y entrando en un camión blanco como la nieve.

¿Quién o qué eres Salamander?-murmuró Erza.

El barullo en la sala era inconcebible, cientos de licántropos rugían feroces hacia un pelinegro que se encontraba dirigiendo el encuentro

Callaos-ordenó con voz autoritaria-soy consciente de la situación, ese maldito de Salamander ha asesinado a dos más de los nuestros, y es algo que no toleraremos.

Una gran cantidad de rugidos y aullidos iracundos llenaron la estancia, al oír el nombre del asesino.

Pero no sirve de nada salir y esperar a que nos mate, debemos trazar un plan para encontrarle y despedazarle, y juro que lo haré como me llamo Gray Fullbuster-exclamó.

La sala era decorada por cortinas de un rojo ardiente y columnas góticas servían de soporte a la edificación.

Seres de afilados colmillos y ojos rojos observaban a un rubio portador de un frondoso bigote, acompañado de una bella joven de tez pálida y cabello rubio, vestida con un traje rosa estilo victoriano.

Nosotros los vampiros somos criaturas de linaje superior-dijo con solemnidad-mejores que cualquier otra raza, ayer Salamander aniquiló a dos de esos sarnosos lobos, pero aún así se trata de nuestro enemigo ya lo demostró cuando asesinó a varios de los nuestros, yo como portavoz de esta raza superior y líder de la familia Heartfillia, no permitiré que vuelva a suceder tal cosa, y estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes lo hará-vociferó siendo aclamado por una multitud de aplausos.

En una pequeña sala se encontraban conversando dos albinas.

¿Has oído hablar de Salamander?-preguntó la más joven.

Me parece que era un cazador o algo así ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Más o menos, al parecer ataca solo y es capaz de aniquilar tanto vampiros como hombreslobo-explicó-me pregunto cómo será-dijo con rostro fantasiosos.

Me da igual como sea-contestó la albina de larga melena-si se cruza en mi camino lo despedazaré-finalizó mostrando un rostro sádico.

A veces das miedo Mira-respondió la menor.

En lo alto de una gran construcción llamada la Aguja, un pelirosa observaba sentado el horizonte, a la vez que su pelo era movido por las corrientes de aire.

Parece que la cosa se pondrá interesante a partir de ahora-dijo levantándose-espero poder ayudarte Wendy-esbozó una triste sonrisa

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Según los datos en el mes que lleva activo, Salamander ha aniquilado a siete licántropos, cuatro vampiros y unos doce ghouls-explicó un hombre bajo de bigote blanco.

La sala era acuchillada por ráfagas de luz provenientes de las ventanas, el símbolo de un hada se encontraba en una gran bandera adornado la habitación.

Había tres individuos sentados en frente del hombre que ahora hablaba.

Estas cifras son increíbles teniendo en cuenta que es un único individuo, también podríamos pensar que no es humano, pero eso ya son especulaciones-continuó el anciano- actualmente nuestra misión es encontrar a Salamander y convencerlo de unirse a nosotros, una adquisición como la suya nos beneficiaría enormemente.

Estoy ansioso de pelear contra Salamander-dijo un joven de larga melena negra con pierciengs en su rostro.

Debemos evitar las peleas Gajeel-recriminó el maestro.

Si me topo con él lo destruiré, te guste o no viejo-añadió un rubio con auriculares y de aspecto maduro.

Basta-ordenó la única mujer presente- Laxus no debes desobedecer al maestro, además Salamander está a un alto nivel no podrías vencerle.

Bah-gruñó el rubio.

Gracias Erza-dijo el anciano-bien tenéis claras las órdenes, buscad a Salamander y traedlo a Fairy Tail-finalizó saliendo de la sala.

¿Cómo ha ido la reunión Erza?-preguntó una peli azul.

Bah esos dos son unos imprudentes y encima el maestro quiere traer a Salamander-respondió la pelirroja dando un sorbo al café que acababa de adquirir en la máquina-sabe a rayos.

La peli azul solo se limitó a reír.

¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Mira y compramos un pastel de fresa?-propuso la joven.

Estupenda idea Levy-respondió Erza-pero en serio esos dos son idiotas, no sé cómo te puede gustar Gajeel.

La peli azul se sonrojó al punto de imitar el cabello de su amiga.

El olor a medicamentos era inconfundible, las paredes y el suelo eran de un blanco puro y las grandes ventanas iluminaban el edificio.

¿Otra vez aquí Natsu?-sonrió amablemente la enfermera de pelo rosa.

Sí, vengo a visitarla-respondió amablemente.

Bien pasa, luego iré a cambiar las sábanas-dijo la enfermera.

Gracias Aries-se despidió.

El pomo de la puerta emitió un leve chirrido al ser movido

La habitación era espaciosa y una gran ventana daba al patio del hospital.

Oni-chan-saludó eufórica una peli azul con dos coletas.

Hola Wendy.

Delicioso Mira-dijo Erza devorando su pastel de fresas.

Me alegra que te guste-respondió la albina con una cálida sonrisa.

Eres una gran cocinera-alagó Levy mordiendo su bollo de crema.

La cafetería era pequeña, pero resultaba familiar las mesas estaban decoradas con finos manteles, y la iluminación resultaba agradable, tanto para los clientes como para las cuantiosas plantas que allí se encontraban.

Muchas gracias Levy-dijo Mirajane.

Me sorprende que puedas llevar todo esto tu sola-el tono de la pelirroja denotaba admiración.

No solo estoy yo, Lissana suele venir a ayudarme.

Es verdad, hace tiempo que no la vemos, deberíamos quedar-dijo Levy.

Si eso suena bien-respondió la albina.

El sonido de la campana alertó a Mira de la presencia de otro cliente.

Disculpad-dijo levantándose.

Creo que va siendo hora de que os muestre el poder de un demonio, cazadoras-pensó la albina mientras atendía al individuo.

¿Cómo te encuentras Wendy?-preguntó Natsu sentándose al lado de la peli azul.

Bien, los médicos dicen que podré salir a pasear en dos semanas-respondió la pequeña con alegría.

Me alegra oír eso.

En ocasiones como esa al pelirosa le envolvían los recuerdos.

Mira que te he traído-dijo despejando su mente-tus favoritos.

Pastelillos de chocolate-la pequeña soltó una gran sonrisa.

Los ha hecho Mira especialmente para ti-dijo el pelirosa.

Muchas gracias oni-chan-la pequeña abrazó al pelirosa, para después devorar uno de los dulces.

De nada Wendy.

Natsu no pudo evitar que un hilo de tristeza escapase de su voz, por suerte pasó desapercibido.

Bien Wendy me voy, volveré mañana-finalizó el pelirosa despidiéndose.

Adiós oni-chan y arigato-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Al salir una lágrima contenida escapó de los orbes verdes de Natsu.

Prometo que lo haré Wendy-pensó el pelirosa desfilando por el pasillo.

Con el sol escondido la luna era gobernadora del manto estelar, unas figuras se movían velozmente por encima de los edificios.

Recordad, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Salamander-dijo una cabellera pelirroja.

Como digas-respondieron los otros de mala gana.

Natsu iba enfundado en su capucha, armado con su gran espada, refugiado en la oscuridad.

De repente las tres figuras detuvieron su avance.

Creo que es ese-dijo la pelirroja.

Entonces vamos-el pelinegro de larga melena saltó hacia la figura siendo seguido por el rubio.

Un sonido alarmó al pelirosa que se giró velozmente.

Te encontramos Salamander-exclamó el pelinegro.

¿Quién eres?-preguntó el pelirosa.

Creo que os habéis equivocado yo no soy Salamander, pero nunca está mal pelear con cazadores-dijo un pelinegro

Soy la heredera del clan Heartfillia y he venido a destruirte-respondió una rubia de tez blanca.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Problema de identidad

¿Clan Heartfillia?-preguntó Natsu-eso son los vampiros ¿No?.

! Que grosero ¡-su voz era dulce y carente de maldad.

Lo siento, pero no me gustaría pelear contra ti parece buena persona.

No creo que puedas decidir eso-respondió la rubia.

La vampiresa se movió rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista del encapuchado y reapareciendo en su espalda.

Salamander fue más rápido y desenfundó su espada, bloqueando el ataque y produciendo una ráfaga eléctrica.

Ahhh-gritó la rubia-que demo...

Mi espada está hecha a partir de una cruz de plata, cualquier criatura oscura que la toque hace reaccionar a la espada produciendo electricidad.

La vampira trató de reaccionar, pero fue detenida por otro tajo.

Ahh-gimió dolorida.

Ríndete.

Te he fallado papá-dijo la rubia mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes chocolates.

Eh oye, que eras tú la que quería pelear.

El pelirosa se arrodilló en frente de la vampiresa.

No pienso matarte, no pareces mala ya te lo he dicho.

Eso da igual no me importa morir.

El pelirosa se levantó furioso, con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro.

No digas eso-su voz era grave pero en tono bajo.

No se te ocurra decir eso-gritó-puede que creas que no hay nada por lo que luchar, pero siempre hay algo por lo que vivir.

Unas lágrimas escaparon del pelirosa.

Lo siento, me he puesto sentimental-Salamander se dispuso a marchar.

No eres un monstruo como creen-dijo la rubia.

Solo soy alguien que estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado-rió.

Me llamo Lucy Heartfillia-exclamó la rubia a punto de desfallecer.

Encantado Luce-sonrió.

Al ver el aspecto de la rubia sangrando el encapuchado cogió a la rubia estilo nupcial.

¿Qué haces?-preguntó sonrojada pero con tono débil.

Te lo he dicho, no me apetece que mueras te llevare a tu casa.

¿Sabes dónde vivo?-preguntó sorprendida.

No, pero tengo buen olfato.

Eres raro-se desmayó.

¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Erza.

Porque debería decirlo.

No te pongas gallito, o te machacaré aquí mismo-amenazó Laxus.

Ven si te atreves idiota.

Encantado.

El pelinegro empezó a ser cubierto por una mata de pelo negro, su tamaño aumentó sus ojos se volvieron oscuros de pupila rojo y su dentadura se afiló.

Un licántropo-señaló Erza a la vez que desenvainaba una lanza.

Al menos cazaremos algo-Gajeel se armó con un martillo que al ser tocado duplicó su tamaño.

Ahora veras lobito-por último Laxus usó una maza con pinchos.

Atacad-ordenó la pelirroja.

¿Es aquí Luce?

Natsu se encontraba cargado con Lucy ante una gran mansión decorada con estatuas en el jardín y una gran fuente.

S.. Sí-respondió a duras penas.

El pelirosa saltó grácilmente la verja que lo separaba, y abrió de una patada la brillante puerta de la mansión.

Te dejaré en el sofá.

De repente las luces se prendieron arrasando a la oscuridad, y la figura de un rubio se proyectó en las escaleras.

Veo que has traído compañía Lucy-la voz grave del hombre rompió el silencio.

La criatura se encontraba sangrado respirando con dificultad, delante de él solo estaban Erza y Laxus el segundo con el brazo sangrando, mientras que Gajeel estaba detrás del muro de una casa enterrado en los escombros.

Malditos-gruñó con tono ronco.

Ríndete-exigió Erza que a pesar de la pelea se encontraba en un estado casi perfecto.

Eso ni lo pienses-rugió-pero por desgracia tengo que marcharme, espero volver a veros Fairy Tail.

Con un gran salto el licántropo trepó hasta el tejado del edificio y se marchó refugiado en las sombras.

Bienvenido a mi morada Salamander.

¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el pelirosa desconcertado.

Soy el líder del clan Heartfillia, y el padre de eso que tienes en los brazos-dijo con desprecio.

Un padre no debería hablar así de su hija.

Eso no debería importarte ahora, más vale que vayas pensando cómo sobrevivir-el rubio golpeó al encapuchado estampándolo contra la pared.

Es fuerte-pensó Salamander, sujetando con más fuerza a la rubia.

Deberías cuidar a tu hija en lugar de atacarme-recriminó el pelirosa corriendo por el tejado y posicionándose en la sala superior.

Salamander-dijo la rubia débilmente.

Tranquila Luce descansa.

El pelirosa calmó a la rubia acariciando su cabello.

Detente ya tu hija se muere-gritó el encapuchado.

No me importa, además eres tú la que la ha herido-de un salto se posicionó en frente suyo.

¿Como te atreves a tratar así a tu hija?

Esa no es mi hija, es solo una mancha en la historia de los vampiros.

Pa...pá-lágrimas escaparon del débil cuerpo de la rubia.

Cabrón-rugió propinándole un rodillazo a la mandíbula del rubio tumbándolo.

Tranquila Luce, yo te cuidaré.

Sal...-la rubia colapsó.

En menudo lío me he metido.

El pelirosa salió disparado por la ventana con la rubia en brazos con las ráfagas del alba golpeando su rostro, dejando a un inconsciente rubio.

La vampiresa se despertó dolorida, percatándose del vendaje que cubría su torso.

Al aclarar su vista vio la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba adornada con una ventana que ocupaba la mayor parte de una de las paredes.

¿Dónde estoy?.

Lucy oyó una serie de pasos, trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor era superior.

Ya estás despierta Luce.

La rubia se sobresaltó al ver que por la puerta aparecía la figura de un pelirosa vestido con una camisa rojo y unos vaqueros.

¿Quién eres?-su voz sonaba débil a la vez que asustada.

No te acuerd...a debe ser porque no llevo capa verdad, soy Salamander.

La respuesta hizo sobresaltarse a Lucy, recordando de golpe todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Salamander-dijo con tono dulce.

Ahora prefiero que me llames Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-saludó tendiéndole la mano-creo que deberíamos hablar-rió.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO**

Este es un aviso para decir que solo continuaré tres de las cinco historias.

No abandonaré las otras historias, simplemente actualizaré más tarde o capítulos más cortos.

El tiempo de actualización aumentara no puedo actualizar todos los días.

Agradezco sus reviews, y para elegir que historias continuar, me gustaría que lo dijeseis en los comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradezco sus reviews, y les informo de que voy a continuar manos manchadas, cuestión de dragones y el dragón elegido.**

 **Sin más disfruten del capitulo.**

… **...**

Capítulo 4: Nueva inquilina

-¿Tú eres Salamader?-volvió a preguntar la vampiresa algo asustada pero con un sonrojo.

-Exactamente-respondió sonriendo-no pretendía traerte aquí, pero el idiota de tu padre me obligó-la ira y frustración se mostraban en su voz.

-Es cierto-la rubia se notaba triste-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Supongo que podría matarte-dijo observando aterrador a Lucy-o bien podrías quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes-señaló el pelirosa la herida del torso perteneciente a la rubia.

-¿Porque haces esto?-la rubia parecía desconcertada y con tono de tristeza.

-Ya te lo había dicho, me pareces buena persona, además eres linda-sonrió Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

-Arigato Natsu-dijo sonrojada.

-Siento tener que marcharme ahora, pero tengo que ir a ver alguien-explicó Salamander-tú quedate aquí y recupérate.

-Pero Natsu, quiero ir contigo-rogó la rubia.

-Vamos Luce, volveré enseguida, lo prometo-el pelirosa desordenó el cabello de la rubia.

-Está bien-aceptó realizando un lindo mohín.

El pequeño anciano se encontraba con Erza en su despacho, la luz procedente de las ventanas se reflejaba en el cabello rojo de la joven, mientras que el peliblanco mostraba una mirada preocupada, aunque un ceño de frustración.

-Así que no pudisteis encontrar a Salamander- afirmó.

-No maestro-respondió Erza.

-Pero aún así os topasteis con un licántropo, aunque os causó bastante heridas, le causaste bastante daño-alagó Makarov.

-Arigato maestro.

-Bien, por ahora esperaremos a que Gajeel y Laxus se recuperen, y continuaremos buscando a Salamander-finalizó.

-Hola oni-chan-saludó la pequeña peliazul.

-Hola Wendy, veo que te encuentras mejor-señaló Natsu, observando que Wendy estaba recostada sobre una silla.

-Sí, incluso puede que vaya contigo algún día-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-respondió el pelirosa.

Wendy y Natsu mantuvieron una conversación, en la que el pelirosa trataba de hacer reír a su hermana continuamente tratando de animarla, ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

-Ha venido alguien a por ti Natsu-dijo amablemente Aries dando paso a la rubia.

-Hola Natsu-Lucy se asomó tímidamente por la puerta.

¿Que haces aquí Luce?-preguntó sorprendido pero con algo de molestia.

-Quería verte-respondió la vampiresa con la cabeza agachada.

-Os dejo asolas-dijo la enfermera pelirosa retirándose.

El silencio que se formó tras la marcha de Aries fue interrumpido por Wendy.

-¿Ella es tu novia Natsu-ni?-preguntó inocente la peliazul.

-No es solo mi amiga-Natsu negaba agitando las manos de forma nerviosa.

-¿Seguro?, porque es muy linda.

-Arigato-dijo Lucy algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya-dijo el pelirosa.

-Está bien-sonrió la pequeña.

-Nos veremos mañana, vamos Luce-Natsu arrastró a la rubia hacia fuera de la habitación.

Natsu y Lucy andaban juntos por la calle, a la vez que una niebla púrpura empezaba a cubrir las calles a causa de la proximidad de la noche, un silencia frío se mantenía entre ellos ya que el pelirosa mostraba un semblante molesto.

-Natsu yo...

-No digas nada-interrumpió-te dije que no me siguieras.

-Pero...

-Es peligroso que salgas a la calle herida, podrían cazarte-replicó el pelirosa molesto.

-¿Estás preocupado?-preguntó la rubia desconcertada y con tono de emoción.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, quién sabe lo que hubiese podido pasar-exclamó.

-Lo siento-respondió apenada, pero con una pizca de alegría.

Natsu al ver el rostro cabizbajo de la rubia no pudo evitar un suspiro de resignación.

-Bah lo que importa es que no ha ocurrido nada, pero deberíamos apresurarnos a volver a casa, está empezando a anochecer-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-Aye.

Lucy se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sofá mientras que el pelirosa se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para comer Luce-llamó Natsu.

-Eh...Natsu...los vampiros solo tomamos sangre-respondió la rubia algo preocupada.

-Oh mierda es verdad, bueno, en ese caso no queda de otra.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la vampiresa desconcertada.

-Tendrás que conformarte con mi sangre.

Dicho esto el pelirosa se sentó en frente de la rubia, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

-Me niego, puedo salir de caza-se apartó Lucy.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo, eres un objetivo fácil-negó Natsu.

-Pero Natsu...no puedo hacerlo.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario-señaló el pelirosa.

Los orbes castaños de la rubia eran ahora orbes rojos, y sus colmillos se habían afilado, hasta tal punto que sobresalían de su boca.

-Itadakimasu-dijo Lucy acercándose.

-Adelante.

Natsu sintió una corriente eléctrica procedente de su cuello, a decir verdad el pelirosa no sentía dolor, pero la situación era bastante incomodo.

Lucy no pudo evitar disfrutar la experiencia, el sabor de la sangre de Natsu era inconcebible, la rubia empezaba a saciarse, a la vez que notaba sus fuerzas retornando.

-Arigato-Lucy se apartó del cuello de Natsu, el cual no presentaba ningún rastro de lo sucedido.

-No es nada-respondió-pero creo que debería descansar un poco-añadió tumbándose en el sofá.

-Por supuesto.

La rubia seguía sintiendo escalofríos a causa de la reciente experiencia, sin poder olvidar el delicioso sabor de la sangre del pelirosa.

-Bien Luce me marchó, por favor esta vez quedate aquí-rogó Natsu que ya se encontraba refugiado en su túnica y portaba su espada.

-Vas a volver a cazar-dijo la rubia con tristeza.

-Si-respondió decidido.

Salamander estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando fue interrumpido por Lucy.

-¿Porque lo haces?-preguntó con un tono apenado.

-No te lo diré-dijo riendo mientras salía disparado por la puerta.

-Natsu-susurró-ten cuidado.

La luna se encontraba cubierta por un manto nublado, y la luz que emanaba era escasa.

Salamander andaba por las calles frustrado tras no haber encontrado ninguna criatura paranormal.

Un sonido procedente de un próximo callejón lo hizo reaccionar, y rápidamente se coló en el angosto lugar.

-Parece que no hay nadie-farfulló-¿me habré equivocado?

-Al fin te encuentro Salamander.

Los pensamientos de Natsu fueron interrumpidos por una voz proveniente de una bella pelirroja, vestida con una armadura.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó tensando sus músculos.

-Tranquilo-dijo la pelirroja al ver la intención del encapuchado-solo he venido a hablar contigo.

-Oh está bien-aceptó-¿Que quieres?

-Me llamo Erza Scarlet, y si te estoy buscando es porque quiero que te unas a Fairy Tail-explicó con solemnidad.

-Ah...pues no-respondió.

-¿Sabes que es Fairy Tail?-preguntó Erza sorprendida.

-No, pero te aseguro que no me uniré a nadie-dijo decidido.

La pelirosa explicó al pelirosa los fundamentos de Fairy Tail, y ante la nueva negativa de Salamander, trató de convencerlo, pero aún así solo recibió negaciones.

-Un grupo solo me retrasaría-exclamó Natsu.

-Como te atreves a dudar del poder de Fairy Tail-reprochó la pelirroja.

-Lo siento por eso, pero no creo que ninguno de vuestro Fairy Tail pueda siquiera hacerme un rasguño.

-Te lo mostraré.

Erza desenvainó su espada, y Salamander hizo lo mismo, haciendo que ambas armas colisionasen.

La pelirroja desapareció de la vista de Natsu, reapareciendo en su espalda, pero siendo golpeada por una patada del pelirosa, el que lanzó un tajo contra Erza que aunque logró bloquearlo tuvo que retroceder cayendo al suelo.

-Increíble-dijo la pelirroja impresionada por el poder del encapuchado.

-Lo mismo digo, tu habilidad es increíble, pero no puedo seguir peleando contra ti, la batalla ha perdido el sentido, conozco tus habilidades-explicó Salamander-nos vemos Erza-se despidió ocultándose en las sombras y desapareciendo.

-Salamander-gruñó la pelirroja.

Natsu abrió la puerta de su casa, siendo sorprendido por el sorprendente abrazo propinado por Lucy.

-Estaba preocupado Natsu-dijo la rubia .

-No tenías porque Luce, soy bastante duro-rió el pelirosa.

-Aún así-murmuró la rubia haciendo un lindo mohín.

-Sabes Luce, creo que hoy te llevaré a un sitio que te gustara-farfulló Natsu.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

-Es una cafetería, vamos entremos.

-Que bonito-dijo la rubia sorprendida por el lugar.

-Hola Natsu-saludó una peliblanca que se encontraba en la barra.

-Hola Mira-respondió el joven.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó la camarera.

-Oh es verdad, ella es Lucy, Luce ella es Mira.

-Encantada de conocerte Lucy-sonrió cariñosamente.

-Encantada-respondió de igual manera la rubia.

-¿Es ella tu novia Natsu?-preguntó la camarera dulcemente, aunque hizo estremecerse al pelirosa.

-No es solo una amiga-respondió Natsu.

-Seguro, porque parecéis una pareja.

Esta frase hizo reaccionar al pelirosa, moviendo sus manos en negación, pero por otra parte Lucy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bien-río la peliblanca-voy a traerte lo que habías pedido-explicó la muchacha entrando por una puerta detrás de la barra.

Después de esto se abrió la puerta, y apareció una muchacha pelirroja.

-Hola-saludó.

-Esa voz, ella-pensó el pelirosa comprobando que se trataba de Erza.

-Hola-respondió Lucy.

-Espero que no me reconozca-pensó Natsu observando a la pelirroja.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Erza.

-No no es nada-respondió el muchacho.

-De que me suena esa voz-pensó Erza.

-Aquí tienes Natsu-salió Mirajane con una pequeña caja.

-Arigato Mira.

El pelirosa cogió rápidamente la compra, y arrastró a Lucy para salir velozmente.

-Ah se me olvidaba, mañana por la noche celebraremos una fiesta, espero que puedas venir, también tu Lucy-sonrió la peliblanca.

-Claro Mira, seguro que me paso-dijo saliendo.

Ya en su casa, Lucy se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto con Natsu.

-¿Que es lo que has comprado?-preguntó intrigada.

-Son unos pastelillos de chocolate, a Wendy le encantan-dijo el joven con una mirada nostálgica.

-¿Que le ocurre a Wen...?

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar-interrumpió el pelirosa.

-D-De acuerdo-respondió sorprendida por la reacción de Natsu-por cierto,¿iremos a la fiesta?-preguntó emocionada.

-No suelo ir a fiestas-respondió el pelirosa.

-Por favor-rogó la rubia con ojos de cachorrito-me encantaría.

-Ahh, está bien-bufó Natsu.

-Arigato-Lucy abrazó al pelirosa.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto-pensó Natsu.

…... **Reviews onegai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento la demora, pero he tenido una semana llena de exámenes.**

 **Espero disfruten.**

… **...**

Capítulo 5: La fiesta

Natsu y Lucy habían pasado un día tranquilo, aún teniendo en cuenta la exaltación de la rubia por ir a la que sería su primera fiesta, el pelirosa solo sonreía satisfecho de ver la alegría de su acompañante, aunque él no era muy aficionado a las fiestas, lo haría por la rubia.

Ya era de noche y según lo dicho por Mirajane, la fiesta comenzaría a las diez, y siendo las ocho y media todavía Lucy se encontraba en su habitación provisional observando su cama en la que se encontraba un bello vestido rojo.

"Arigato Natsu"-susurró observando el vestido con un ligero sonrojo.

…...

Flashback:

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en una tienda repleta de una cantidad incontable de vestidos, la rubia miraba ilusionada cada uno de ellos, mientras que el Dragneel solo suspiraba resignado por tener que ir a tal lugar.

"¿Que hacemos aquí Luce?"

"Quiero comprar un vestido para esta noche"-respondió con entusiasmo-además mi otra ropa está en mi antigu..."-el tono de voz de la rubia se rompió.

Si Natsu había aprendido algo en este tiempo era que a Lucy le dolía hablar de su antiguo hogar, así que rápidamente cambió de conversación.

"En ese caso vayamos a ver que hay"-dijo el pelirosa arrastrando a Lucy.

…...

"¿Cual crees que me quedaría bien Natsu?"-preguntó la rubia mientras descartaba unos cuantos vestidos.

"Lo siento Luce, pero esto no se me da muy bien"-rió el pelirosa.

"Vamos Natsu, ayúdame"-replicó la rubia con un puchero.

"Aye"-suspiró.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una silla ante uno de los probadores de la tienda.

"¿Terminaste Luce?"-preguntaba el Dragneel suspirando, atrayendo la mirada divertida de todos los clientes de la tienda.

"Ya casi Natsu"-respondió la joven que se encontraba dentro del probador.

"Ahhh"-bufó aburrido-ahora podría estar pateándole el trasero a uno de esos monstruos"-pensó el pelirosa.

"Tachan"-dijo la rubia saliendo del probador.

"Lu...Luce"-tartamudeó Natsu.

No era para menos, la rubia iba vestida con un elegante vestido rojo, que resaltaba sus curvas, acompañado con unos zapatos blancos.

"¿Que te parece?"-preguntó sonrojada.

"Aprobado"-respondió Natsu alzando el pulgar.

…...

Normal Pov:

Natsu se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su casa, dando grandes bostezos,vestido ya con un elegante traje, que constaba de una americana negra y unos tejanos del mismo color, combinados con una camisa blanca.

El Dragneel observaba cansado el reloj del apartamento que ya se acercaba a las diez y media, haciendo que Natsu se impacientase un poco.

Al parecer sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, porque de las escaleras bajó Lucy, que vestida con su anterior traje llevaba el pelo recogido, y ayudada por las luces del lugar, le daban una imagen similar a la de un ángel.

"Nos vamos"-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Aye"-respondió Natsu levantándose de un salto, embobado por la belleza de la rubia.

…...

Aunque la fiesta estaba programada para las diez y media, el local estaba repleto de gente, y Mira simplemente sonreía al ver el aspecto del local con tanta vida, observando el rostro de cada uno de los presente, parecía buscar el rostro de alguien en particular.

Y así era, ya que cuando su rostro se iluminó al ver aparecer al pelirosa, pero su aura pareció oscurecerse al ver aparecer detrás de él a la rubia con un aspecto maravilloso, que embobó a algunos del lugar.

"Este sitio está lleno"-dijo Natsu, abriéndose paso hacia la barra donde había logrado ver a Mira.

"Esto es increíble"-rió la rubia al ver el ambiente del lugar.

"..."-el pelirosa mostró una sonrisa cariñosa al ver la emoción infantil de Lucy.

…...

"Me alegra que hayas venido"-dijo Mira al tener al Dragneel en frente.

"Lucy estaba muy emocionada"-respondió el pelirosa observando a la rubia que había sido rodeada por unas chicas que rápidamente entablaron una conversación con ella.

"Veo que vuestra relación va muy bien"-esbozó una sonrisa la albina.

"Luce y yo no somos pareja"-respondió rápidamente agitando las manos.

"Pues no lo parece"-rió Mira.

"Por cierto...¿no viene Lissana?"-preguntó Natsu observando el alrededor.

"No, está con los exámenes, y no puede descansar"-respondió algo preocupada.

"Oh, ya veo..., ¿y esa chica del pelo rojo?"-volvió a preguntar Natsu ahora más serio.

"¿Te refieres a Erza?, no ha podido venir, creo que le había surgido un inconveniente"-farfulló la peliblanca.

"Vaya"-el Dragneel se relajó en su interior, al pensar que al menos no tendría que preocuparse por si le reconocía.

"¿A que viene esa curiosidad por Erza?"-preguntó desconcertada.

"Curiosidad"-respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Hmmm"-susurró Mira no muy convencida.

"¿Que hacéis?"-preguntó la rubia interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Nada, solamente hablábamos"-respondió Natsu, agradeciendo a la rubia interrumpir, ya que sabía que no era fácil engañar a Mira.

"Sí, Natsu decía que estabas muy emocionada"-dijo la peliblanca.

"Aye, esto es fantástico"-respondió la rubia sonriendo.

"Ahora vuelvo, voy un momento al baño"-interrumpió Natsu.

…...

"¿Quieres algo para beber?"-preguntó Mira observando a la rubia.

"¿Hmmm?"-preguntó esta desconcertada.

"Alcohol, quiero decir"-aclaró.

"¿Que es eso?"-preguntó la rubia aún sin saber.

"Esto eh..., ¿Lucy te gusta Natsu?"-dijo esta con una mirada pícara.

"Eh...yo... eh..."-balbuceaba Lucy sonrojada.

"Como suponía"-pensó Mira-pues esto es algo que podría ayudarte"-sonrió.

"¿Hay algo que puede hacer eso?"-preguntó entusiasmada.

"Por supuesto, solo espera".

Mientras Natsu estaba atrapado en una manada de gente que no le permitía acercarse a la barra.

"Ayuda"-gritó este siendo tragado por la turbe.

…...

"¿Esto es el alcohol?"-preguntó la rubia observando un vaso que recientemente le había servido la albina.

"Exactamente"-respondió esta sonriendo.

"A que sabrá"-pensó esta cogiendo dudosa la bebida, y bebiéndose-la de un trago-aghhh"-dijo la rubia con cara de asco.

"No te gusta..., pero si es bastante flojo"-murmuró la albina.

"Esto es horrible"-dijo la rubia con un ligero sonrojo-pon-me otro"-ordenó

"No dices que no te gusta"-dijo desconcertada.

"Sí, es horrible...pero lo haré si me ayuda con Natsu"-respondió decidida.

"Así se habla Lucy"-alabó.

Natsu se escabullía por el lugar, esquivando a los jóvenes que andaban desorientados.

…...

"O...Otra...M...Mira"-balbuceaba la rubia con un tono rojizo en su rostro.

"Creo que ya tienes suficiente Lucy"-respondió esta con una gota de sudor.

"A...ún...no"-dijo esta con un tono ebrio.

"Lo logré"-interrumpió Natsu llegando al lugar, con un suspiro de agotamiento.

"Natsuuuuu"-gritó la rubia lanzándose encima del pelirosa.

"LUCEEE"-exclamó este al ver el estado de la rubia.

"Natsuuu"-repitió esta chocando sus senos contra el torso de Natsu haciendo que se sonrojase.

"¿Que has hecho Mira?"-preguntó el pelirosa.

"Creo que me he pasado al servirle"-respondió esta con tranquilidad-oh, si me disculpas tengo que presentar el espectáculo"-dijo la albina subiendo a un escenario improvisado.

"Miraaa"-gritó el Dragneel.

…...

"Hola a todos"-saludó Mira llamando la atención de los presentes-ahora empezará el karaoke, espero que todos ustedes participen, y lo pasen bien"-finalizó esta con una sonrisa.

"¿Un karaoke?"-preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

"¿Que e eso Natsuuu?"-preguntó la rubia abrazando al pelirosa.

"Se trata de cantar"-respondió el Dragneel incomodo por la cercanía de la rubia.

"Quiero que cantes tú Natsu"-dijo Lucy decidida.

"EHHH"-gritó el pelirosa.

"Vamos, por favor"-pidió la rubia fijando sus ojos en los de Natsu.

"E...Está bien"-suspiró Natsu.

"Bieennn"-gritó la rubia.

…...

"Parece que tenemos al primer participante"-anunció Mira señalando a Natsu-un fuerte aplauso para Natsu Dragneel"-gritó la albina.

Natsu fue ovacionado por la multitud de presentes, y algunos silbidos de las jóvenes.

"Me las pagarás Mira"-pensó el pelirosa observando a la albina.

"Bien, espero que les guste"-finalizó Mira.

"Suerte"-susurró a Natsu saliendo del escenario.

El Dragneel se posicionó en frente de la multitud, en su mayoría chicas que se habían reunido alrededor, dando un fuerte suspiro trató de ignorar a los presentes, y se dispuso a cantar.

Sign(opening 6 Naruto Shippuden, les recomiendo escucharlo mientras lo lean)

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar

Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii

Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda

Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne

Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo

Miushinatta

Jibun jishin ga

Oto o tatete

Kuzureteitta

Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte

Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni

Oboeterukana namida no sora o

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta

Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo

Kizutsukenai yasashisa o

Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude

Kakechigaeta

Botan mitai ni

Kokoro karada

Hanareteita

Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte

Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni

Oboeterukana namida no sora o

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta

Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

Mitsukekita

Ano nakigoe wa

Machigainaku sou

Jibun nodatta

Subete wa kono toki no tame ni

Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda

Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide

Kizuite kureta

Kimi he no aizu

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte

Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto

Wasurenaidene egao no wake o

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

Tras terminar el pelirosa observó con nerviosismo al público que permanecía callado, temiéndose lo peor.

"Vaya"-se oyó susurrar a Mira.

El silencio fue roto por la enorme avalancha de aplausos y los gritos de las presentes que aclamaban el nombre de Natsu con pasión.

Ante la situación el pelirosa bajo corriendo del escenario ardiendo de vergüenza, y sin despedirse cogió a Lucy, la cual se encontraba paralizada y sonrojada de sobremanera tras el espectáculo y salió fuera del local tan rápido como pudo.

"Eres fantástico Natsu"-pensó la albina viendo salir al ojiverde.

…...

Cuando Natsu creía que podría escapar, fue rodeado por otra increíble cantidad de chicas, algunas bastante ebrias, que empezaron a manosearle y a pedirle que saliese con ellas.

"Vamos sal conmigo"-dijo una de ellas acercándose a él.

"Tu y yo podríamos divertir-nos"-interrumpió otra con tono seductor.

"Ehh, esto..."-balbuceaba el pelirosa, rojo de vergüenza.

"Alto"-gritó Lucy interponiéndose con decisión tras haberse recuperado del espectáculo-Natsuuu, es mío"-dijo aferrándose al cuello del joven.

"EHHH"-gritó este al borde del colapso.

"¿Quién crees que eres?"-preguntó una castaña.

"¿Acaso eres su novia?"-recalcó esta vez una pelinegra.

"Eto ehhh.."-farfulló Lucy-yo soy, ehh... vivo en su casa"-gritó ahora con decisión.

"¡Quee!"-gritaron ahora todos a la vez, incluyendo a Natsu.

…...

El pelirosa arrastraba consigo a una Lucy ebria que no paraba de balbucear cosas inteligibles, el ojiverde había aprovechado el momento de desconcierto para escapar de allí, y ahora con mucho esfuerzo a causa de los movimientos de la rubia, logró abrir la puerta de su casa.

Con cuidado Natsu trató de dejar a la rubia encima del sofá, pero fue sorprendido por la acción repentina de esta, que lo lanzó contra él posicionándose encima.

"Lu...Luce"-balbuceó el pelirosa.

"Ha sido increíble"-dijo la ojichocolate.

"¿A que te refieres?"-preguntó el Dragneel desconcertado.

"Cuando cantaste baka"-añadió esta con un tono de extrema dulzura.

"La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso"-rió Natsu.

"Shhh"-chistó la rubia haciéndole callar-solo uno"-añadió con un rostro sonrojado acercándose a él".

"Q...que"-farfulló otra vez el joven.

"Solo un momento"-repitió Lucy,casi juntando su rostro con el de Natsu.

"Lu...Luce"-dijo este con un sonrojo incomparable.

"Amm"-murmuró la rubia mordiendo el cuello al ojiverde.

"Esto no es lo que esperaba"-pensó para sí el pelirosa.

"Que rica"-pensó a su vez la rubia saboreando la sangre del joven.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


End file.
